Hadraniel
Hadraniel is an angel who was assigned to guard the gate to heaven. History Origins As an angel, Hadraniel has possibly existed for thousands of years. It is also possible that he was among those angels still loyal to God when Lucifer defied God and rebelled against Heaven. After Lucifer's rebellion, God assigned Gadreel to watch over the garden of Eden and assigned Hadraniel to watch the gate to heaven. He's been watching over the gate ever since. Season Two Physical Appearance Hadraniel's human vessel is a teenager. He is always seen wearing regular casual clothes, like jeans and a hoodie. His true form is very powerful, describing it as having four faces, one of which is a lion, and four gigantic feathered wings. Personality Hadraniel, often sarcastic, jokes around in every situation. Despite behaving in a more human manner than most angels, he has little tolerance for humans even calling them apes. Haziel has also mentioned that Hadraniel can be impetuous. He seems to get pissed easily, Powers and Abilities Surprisingly, for an angel of his rank, Hadraniel seems to be quite powerful * Angelic Possession - Like all angels, he needs a vessel. He also needs the vessel's consent. * Smiting - He showed the ability to smite when he used it on a demon. * Invulnerability - As an angel, he is invulnerable to most forms of harm. * Super Strength - For an angel of his rank, Hadraniel possessed remarkable physical strength, being able to consecutively kill multiple demons with ease. He even tried fighting Bernael himself, getting a few good punches in but was ultimately defeated. * Super Speed - When confronted by Bernael, he used his super speed to quickly grab him by the throat and pin him to a wall. * Shapeshifting - When confronted by Haziel. Hadraniel was in the form of a homeless man, but once he realized she was Haziel, he quickly changed back to his vessels original form. * Holy White Light - When he went to Bernael's hideout, he used a bright white light to knock the door down. * Weather Manipulation - Upon getting pissed at Bernael, he summoned lighting storms. * Astral Perception - He was able to see Haziel's true form. * Teleportation - He could teleport anywhere instantly. Weaknesses * Angel Blades - He could be killed by an angel blade. * Higher Angels - He was no match for the seraph Bernael. In Lore Hadraniel (or Hadarniel among other variant spellings), whose name means "majesty greatness of God", is an angel in Jewish Angelology assigned as the gatekeeper at the second gate in heaven. He is supposed to be more than sixty myriads of parasangs (approximately 2.1 million miles) tall and a daunting figure to face. When Moses arrived in heaven to get the Torah from God, it was said that he was speechless with awe at the sight of Hadraniel. Hadraniel didn't think Moses should have the Torah and made him weep in fear, which caused God to appear and reprimand Hadraniel for causing problems. Hadraniel quickly decided to behave and acted as a guide for Moses. This was a great help, for (according to Zoharic legend) "when Hadraniel proclaims the will of the Lord, his voice penetrates through 200,000 firmaments." Also, according to the Revelation of Moses, "with every word from his (Hadraniel's) mouth go forth 12,000 flashes of lightning." In Gnosticism, Hadraniel is only one of seven subordinates to Jehuel, prince of fire (King,p. 15). In the Zohar (55b), Hadraniel speaks to Adam about Adam's possession of the Book of the Angel Raziel, which was said to contain secret information that not even the angels knew.